The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera, botanically of hybrid origin and known as a Heuchera ‘Flores Sea’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Flores Sea’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Pellenberg, Belgium. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to develop a new cultivar of Heuchera plant with attractive foliage in combination with attractive flowers that are remontant.
‘Flores Sea’ originated from the open pollination of unnamed and unpatented seedling of Heuchera sanguinea from the Inventor's breeding program in June of 2008. The male parentage is therefore unknown but presumed to be of hybrid origin based on the characteristics of the new cultivar. ‘Flores Sea’ was selected as a single unique plant in May of 2009 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristem tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Beervelde, Belgium in May of 2009. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.